


Lava Cake

by Creme13rulee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee
Summary: Viktor tries to bake.Chubby Yuuri week ay 2 (September 9) – Favorite FoodsSFW prompt: Cooking/Baking





	Lava Cake

Yuuri tilted his head to the side. “I guess? Am I just sitting here and smelling things?”“Do I really have to?” Yuuri wrinkled his nose while Viktor tied the silk tie over his eyes. He had purchased a blindfold specifically for this day, and then Makkachin had found it.

“Please?” Viktor paused and placed a kiss on his husbands lips. “It’s part of the plan.”

“Why can’t my plan have me use my eyes?” Yuuri worried his bottom lip, his fingers gripping the edge of the kitchen counter he was sitting on.

“That ruins the surprise, love.” Viktor winced as he opened a cabinet and the bowls crashed from the shelves and onto the floor. Makkachin poked her head up from her bed, her ears perked.

“Viktorr…” Yuuri growled in exasperation.

“I got it! All good!” Viktor sang, trying to exude confidence in his tone.

He went into the next cabinet, stopping short when he pulled out his most important ingredient.

“Yuuri… is coco-a cocoa… or…” Viktor frowned, shaking the box emblazoned with tall katakana characters, as if he could divine from the sound if it was baking or drinking chocolate.

“Cocoa is cocoa…” Yuuri replied flatly. “You still want me blindfolded?”

“Yes, I do!” Viktor sighed, popping the lid off. “Smell it and tell me if its right?” He held the box under Yuuri’s nose. It would ruin part of it the surprise, but Viktor had more under his hat.

“It’s cocoa…?” Yuuri sniffed.

“Yes, but…” Viktor pouted, but it was pointless. Yuuri couldn’t see.  
“ I dont wanna touch hot things when I can’t see, Vitya,”   
Viktor did a silent fist-pump of victory. “ Don’t worry about it! Can I get you some wine?”

“You are relaxing and looking beautiful, as always.” Viktor corrected. He frowned, stepping out into the dining room to find the bottle of red he wanted to pour for Yuuri.

When he came back to the kitchen, Yuuri’s back is hunched and he is curled into himself.

“Yuuri?” Viktor set the bottle on the counter, crossing the kitchen in a rush.

“Oh-- You are here,” Yuuri hiccuped, his breaths coming in short, hard gasps.

“Yuuri---” Viktor sighed, immediately feeling terrible. He slips his fingers under the blindfold and pushes it up into Yuuri’s bags. Tears spill freely over Yuuri’s cheeks, and the guilt in Viktor’s stomach turned sour.

“I’m okay! It’s okay!” Yuuri waved his hands, but easily melted into Viktor’s arm when he pulled Yuuri down from the counter. “I just…. Panicked.”

“I was in the dining room. Did I miss hearing you say something, starlight?” Viktor rubbed his hand up and down Yuuri’s back.

“Nothing.. I just… called your name… I’m sorry.” Yuuri mumbled, rubbing the tears from his cheeks before they dried.

“No more blindfold.” Viktor said firmly. “I was trying to tease you… make it a surprise…” He sighed.”But I’d rather you feel safe.”

“That’s hot chocolate, Vitya.” Yuuri smiled softly, picking up the container off the counter. “What were you trying to do?”

“Chocolate lava cake,” Viktor sighed. “I was going to feed it to you… I got raspberries too.”

Yuuri smiled, resting his cheek on Viktor’s chest. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“I ask myself that about you every morning,” Viktor answered earnestly.

“I want to watch you make it.” Yuuri hummed, turning in Viktor’s arms. Viktor worked around him, whining whenever Yuuri meddled-- smoothing out a spoonful of cocoa, or peeling off a missed bit of paper wrapping from the butter. 

Viktor stole sips of wine out of Yuuri’s glass as he worked, Yuuri’s back pressed into his front. Yuuri only protested the first time.

Viktor spooned the batter into the tin with a flourish, letting Yuuri lean over the empty bowl and lick the spatula clean. Viktor started humming, and Yuuri turned in his arms, laughing as Viktor took his hands and started swaying with him in the kitchen. Viktor pressed closer, his hands wandering around his husband’s soft middle, pulling him closer, kissing him hungrily. He licked off the spot of chocolate batter smeared on the corner of Yuuri’s bottom lip, the sound that came from Yuuri more delectable than the sugar on his lips. 

The oven beeped, and Viktor sighed. He chose to ignore it until Yuuri pulled his head back, nearly smacking it on a cabinet. “It’s going to burn, Vitya.”

Viktor opened his mouth to protest, but any words died on his lips. This was for Yuuri, after all. He hurried to pull the tin from the oven, sliding a butter knife along it’s edge so the cake would fall perfectly onto a plate.

It broke halfway through, the chocolate lava gushing out and spilling onto the counter top. Yuuri’s hand rested on the small of Viktor’s back, a small comforting touch.

Yuuri knew, without a word, that Viktor was frustrated. Yuuri drew in a shaky breath, pulling Viktor from the counter and swinging around him as if he were a pole.

“Feed me?” Yuuri looked up at Viktor through his eyelashes, his cheeks burning red.

“I love you,” Viktor gushed, shoving the cake back onto the plate with a fork haplessly. He set it on the table-- where he had put a new glass of champagne and two pillar candles that reminded him of Hasetsu Bay. He sat in the next chair, but Yuuri ignored his usual spot in favor of Viktor’s lap. Viktor’s hands shook as he lifted a fork from the plate and held it up for Yuuri. Viktor could barely stand it as Yuuri twisted and grinded against him to sit sideways, his pink lips lusciously sucking the sticky batter off of the fork.

“Yuuri---” Viktor breathed. He knew that Yuuri knew he was hard-- terribly so, even. “Let’s go to the bedroom?”

“I’m not done eating,” Yuuri pouted.

“But--- ‘need you..” Viktor let out a long, shaky breath.

“But it’s good.” Yuuri retorted. He arched his back, reaching for the plate. 

“Both good?” Viktor asked.

“Yeah,” Yuuri said through another bite. Viktor lifted Yuuri over his shoulder. He squeaked, nearly dropping the fork as he fought to keep the plate even and from spilling onto the floor.

“Makka, stay!”


End file.
